Unreal Tournament 1999
by Miguel "CaptianDaws" Almeida / Playtime: 8 Hours Introduction Unreal Tournament is a First Person Shooter developed by Epic Games and published by GT Interactive on the 26th of November 1999. Unreal Tournament basically takes the weapons and the bot skirmish mode from Unreal and creates it's own multiplayer/singleplayer arena shooter focused experience. Gameplay Gameplay is really the hearth and soul of any unreal tournament game. It focuses on great skill based gunplay and optimized fast pace movement. Almost every single weapon is projectile based, that, paired with the game's dodging mechanic means that skilled players will be able to dodge out of the way of your shots in an almost gracefull way. This makes looking at skilled player matches something really impressive, as both players dodge around each other while simultaneosly trying to hit the other it becomes this chaotic and hectic "dance of death". But what really takes the cake here are the weapons, most of them from Unreal but with a slightly new look. The creativity in these is just astounishing, it's amazing how these devs managed to create weapons that look sound considering how limited they were in both tecnology and resources. Difficulty Unreal Tournament has 8 difficulty modes. These range from a walk in the park against bots that probably aren't even coded to fighting inhuman TAS bots with frame perfect accuracy, global map awareness and unrelenting item control that basically kill you the second you respawn*. From easiest to hardest: Novice - Average - Experienced - Skilled - Adept - Masterfull - Inhuman - Godlike I played on Experienced after dropping from Skilled, honestly I think this is the best way to play the game unless you're a UT Pro, it provides the right amount of fun and satisfaction, experienced isn't impossible it's just that it gets a bit frustrating to be on this back and forth for dominance with the bots especially in game modes like Assault, Domination and Capture the Flag. Visual & Sound Design Visually the game shows it's age, of course it does it's an 18 year old game but I believe that's where a lot of it's charm comes from, the game definitely has that 90's aesthetic that will fill older players with nostalgia and newer players with wounder. But if I had to say looking at other games from that time IE System Shock 2 and Quake 3 Arena, Unreal Tournament was the best looking of the bunch, maybe it's envoironment aren't as detailed and complex as System Shock's but a combination of it's weapon models, level textures and variety (the game had 30 different maps just for deathmatch, compare that to how games these days get released and you'll get the picture of how much love was put into this game, I mean even a at the moment recent arena shooter like Reflex only comes with like 6 maps). Sound is incredible weapons sound great and have incredibly fitting sound effects and the music is just incredible. Veredict In the words of GGGManlives ''"This game is a M-m-m-m-mastapiece". ''This game is one of the most polished, satisfying and fun first person shooter you can play, even today. If you're hesitating about playing this due to it's age, you can still have a ton of fun playing the singleplayer, you can still set up insanely fun skirmishes against bots, have a ton of unique battles with the whole bunch of mutators it has and if player vs. player is your thing even now the game still has a strong and active playerbase even so more then some newer arena shooters. 19/20 = *Fuck Xan. = Category:Reviews